roshpitfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcana Drops
That article shows better where to get certain arcanas and how rare they are. Random (World) drop arcana items replace certain Immortal item with small chance. Overall, chance to get Random Arcana depends on number of Immortal items you see in the game. So, Conjuror's head slot arcana Veil of Gaia replaces Crown of the Rok'nar Emperor immortal item with chance based on specific coefficient for Veil of Gaia and number of Premium Passes in lobby; coefficient equal 960, and number of passes can be between 0 and 5. Chance of replacing Crown of the Rok'nar Emperor is 2:960 basically without any Premum Passes, and (2+n):960 where n is number of Premium passes in game, 0.1041% without passes, 0.625% with 4 passes, and 0.729% with 5 passes (Sea Fortress able). In the table below, random arcanas will have tag "Random" and coefficient of replacement, so you can manually count proper chance. The higher coefficient is, the rarer is arcana. Also, several Arcana items drop from specifec bosses or places, which makes farming process more directed. These arcanas will be followed with name of Boss/Location, and also with chance of drop. They don't use replacing, and have chance to drop from common boss, or drop with 100% chance from rare "secret" boss. Premium passes will add to numenator as well (Water Spirit Rain Gear has 2:130 on legend, 1 premum will make it 3:130, 4 premiums will make it 6:130). |- |- | |Raijin Nimbus Boots |Voltex |Boots |Random, 2:800 |Resplendent Rubber Boots |- | |Oathkeepers |Paladin |Hand |Random, 2:890 |Gauntlet of Divine Purity |- | |Yulsaria's Mantle |Sorceress |Body |Random, 2:900 |Sorcerer's Regalia |- | |Gravitational Void Crown |Epoch Guardian |Head |Random, 2:840 |Emerald Douli |- | |Triumphant Earth Splitter Vestments |Red General |Body |Random, 2:900 |Savage Plate of Og'Thun |- | |Primal Warfare Armor |Elemental Warlord |Body |Random, 2:860 |Avalanche Plate |- | |Aphotic Dominion Helm |Ekkan |Head |Random, 2:960 |Guard of Grithault |- | |Arcane Ascension Helm |Arkimus |Head |Random, 2:800 |Super Ascendency Mask |- | |Chronometric Distortion Treads |Zhonik |Boots |Random, 2:860 |Sonic Boots |- | |Aquamist Armlet of the Golden Sea |Hydroxis |Hand |Sea Fortress: The Silver Sea Giant, Oracle of the Sea and Siltbreaker bosses, 2:220 | |- | |Andromedaeus Proxy Helmet |Solunia |Head |Random, 2:880 |Guard of Luma |- | |Prototron Stargazer Armor |Solunia |Body |Random, 2:880 |Space Tech Vest |- | |Divine Grasp of Kings |Bahamut |Hand |Sea Fortress, Shadow of Bahamut boss, has chance to spawn 1:(18-PremiumPassN*2), drops one arcana 100%, or 3 arcanas if Paragon |- |- | |Lightsworn Tabi |Seinaru |Boots |Random, 2:860 |Yasha Boots |- | |Fiery Diadem of Assyria |Sorceress |Head |Random, 2:840 |Carbuncle's Helm of Reflection |- | |Blessed Greaves of Benedictus |Paladin |Boots |Sea Fortress, Hollow One bosses, which have chance to spawn 1:(24-PremiumPassN*2), 100% chance to drop |- |- | |Archon Armor |Arkimus |Body |Sea Fortress, Archon Wizard boss, which has chance to spawn 1:(27-PremiumPassN*2), 100% chance to drop, drops 2 acranas instead when Paragon |- |- | |Frostvenom Mask of Ozubu |Venomort |Head |Winterblight, Ozubu, 1 to 80-GameState:GetPlayerPremiumStatusCount()*2-boss_level, max of 1:10 Can drop from Galactic Arcana Cache with equal chance same as other arcanas. 1:49 (total number of obtainable arcanas via Cache) Has also 0.041% chance to be dropped from Sea Fortress final boss, Val'Dun (Chance is 2% for any arcana from Galactic Cache pool, and chance is considering 48 other arcanas) |- |- | |Jade Scarf of the Three Winds |Djanghor |Body |Random, 2:1000 |Vestments of the Dragon Ceremony |- | |Infinity Vesture |Zhonik |Body |Random, 2:1000 |Bluestar Armor |- | |Iron Volcano Gliders |Mountain Protector |Boots |Random, 2:980 |Fire Walkers |- | |Dragonwing Gauntlet |Flamewaker |Hand |Random, 2:1090 |Gauntlet of Flame |- | |Black Treads of Valafar |Chernobog |Boots |Random, 2:980 |Steamboots |- | |Aurora's Touch |Astral Ranger |Hand |Random, 2:1000 |Halcyon Soul Glove |- | | Azalea's Crystal Moon Vest |Astral Ranger |Body |Winterblight Mountain, Ice Queen Azalea, 1:(195-10xPremiumPass-25xWinterblightStones) |- |- | |Wintergrasp Talon |Sephyr |Hands |Winterblight, Cups, 1:(700-40xPremiumPass-120xWinterblightStones) |- |- | |Spellbound Water Charm |Hydroxis |Body |Random, 2:920 |Ocean Tempest Pallium |- | |Magnetic Aether Helm |Voltex |Head |Random, 2:980 |Hyper Visor |- | |Arctic Wings of Drakkus |Dinath |Hand |Random, 2:980 |Scarecrow Gloves |- | |Bindings of the Flameshaper |Conjuror |Hand |Random, 2:900 |Shadowflame Fist |- | |Veil of Gaia |Conjuror |Head |Random, 2:960 |Crown of the Rok'nar Emperor |- | |Dark Wanderer's Footwraps |Conjuror |Boots |Random, 2:960 |Boots of the Violet Guard |- | |Stonewall Gauntlets |Red General |Hand |Random, 900 |Heavy Echo Gauntlet |- | |Flamesynth Cybernetics |Jex |Hand |Random, 1120 |Cytopian Laser Gloves |- | |Swilsog Slippers |Slipfinn |Boots |Ol'Spiny secret boss in Sea Fortress, spawns in random place on map, with low chance 1:(18-2xPremiumPass) |- |- | |Horns of the Tyrant |Duskbringer |Helm |Requires kill of two mini-bosses: 1)Arena map, Pit of Trials, Soul Ferrier Grimlok, who drops Grimlok's Soul Vessel, item to use in Sea Fortress (2+PremiumPass:60) 2)Sea Fortress Map, requires Grimlok's Soul Vessel usage, conjures Beast Tyrant boss |- |- | |Tellurian Bracers |Solunia |Gloves |Winterblight Cavern, Realm Breaker, 1 to 70-PremiumPassx2-boss_level*2 |- |- | | |Elemental Warlord |Helm |Winterblight Cavern, Tiamat, 1 to (150 - GameState:GetPlayerPremiumStatusCount() x 10 - TiamatBossLevel) |- |}